


Meeting at the Motel

by mxchiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxchiko/pseuds/mxchiko
Summary: Hashirama Senju, a famous politician, ask his personal masseuse to meet him at the lost motel of the city.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Meeting at the Motel

**Author's Note:**

> One day i will stop writing for characters no one remember.

Cold air crashing against her face, she was walking in direction of the pitiful motel where her next client was waiting. Her black heels clicking on the pavement, she looked around, wondering how she had end up agreeing to worked in this environment. The delabred motel was located at the end of the city, lost from everything. Most people who knew existence of this place were mostly drugs dealer selling their new products, gang members trying to end someone life, and couple cheating on their partners.   
She knew why she was here, she know why he picked this place. Because here, no one cared about his situation, his place in the world. No one cared about a married politician hiring a supposedly masseuse. The clients and the owner never cared about the screams and the walls trembling coming from their room.

She finally arrived at her destination, climbing the stairs without hesitation, knowing fully well where she need to go. Stopping in front of the n°9 door, and without knocking, she entered the room directly. Locking the door behind her, she was already aware of his presence. His expensive cologne was intoxicating the piece and his tailored coat was placed on the couch.   
She left her suitcase next to the bed and took off her coat, throwing it over his own. She heard footsteps coming in her direction, but doesn't turn around. Instead she walked to her suitcase, starting to placed her material on the nightstand. She feeled a hand roaming over her waist, and a broad chest pressing against her back.

"Not even looking at me ?" He murmured. 

She turned around, looking at him for the first time of the evening. He had already took off his suit, only a towel hangs around his hips. The coldness who was gripping her suddenly left when her eyes landed on his toned body. 

"Don't worry, it's not like i don't have all the night to look at your face" Her tone dripping with sarcasm.

He smiled at her comment as he laid on the bed, letting his face rest on the sheets. She took a bottle of oil, dropping some of it on his back and started to massage him. She heard him grunt in pleasure as her hands slide on his lower back before going back up to worked on a knot. 

"How's your wife doing ?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Good, last time i saw her she was planning on redecorating our whole house. I trusted her, she has a good taste for this" he responded naturally. 

She let a fake laugh passing her lips before straddling his hips, giving her hands a better access to his shoulders.   
Tonight, she didn't want their little adventure to take too long. She didn't have the heart too play like she do at the start of their affair. Hearing the compliments he made on his wife let her realize she was nothing more than a toy dissimuled as a normal hobby of relaxation.  
She pressed her chest against his back, bringing her mouth to his neck, starting kiss it tenderly. He hummed in pleasure when he felt her licking the lobe of his ear before sucking on it. She straightened up, taking the end of her dress between her oiled fingers before taking it off, leaving her only in a black thong . Continuing her work for a while, she lifted her hips, asking him to turn around.  
  
"What a view" he said, a smirk forming on his lips.

She did not respond, instead she squeeze the bottle on his chest, before starting to caress it. Her delicate hands roamed against his abs, stopping at the limit of the towel. She chuckled when his hands gripped her thighs, ordering her silently to stop teasing him.  
Her hands untying the towel knot, she frown when she look at her flaccid member, a little bit vexed at his non reaction. She suddenly get up from the bed, going in the direction of the small couch.  
Looking at his frustrated face as she sat down, she smirks planting her heels at the border, spreading her legs, exposing the wet patch on her underwear. Her fingers making their way to her clit , she pulled her thong to the side leaving him admire her bare pussy. Starting to caressing her clit while her other hand was massaging her breast, she rolled her nipple between her soft fingers, a small whimper passing through her lips. She watched him sit on the bed, his back resting against the headboard as he began to stroked his dick, looking at her languidly.

"Baby.."

She shivered at the tone of his voice, hating herself for submitting so easily to him when she felt her body making his way to him on his own. He stopped her before she get on the bed, placing her in front of him. His mouth kissing the skin of her hips, his teeths took the elastic of her thong before sliding it down her legs, stealing a gasp from her.   
He bringed her back on the bed, leaving her stradddling him. He placed himself on his back, gripping her thighs as he spread her lips starting to kiss her clit. Her hands gripped the headboard when she felt his tongue flicking her delicate bud then sucking on it. One of his hands abandoned her thigh, his fingers brushing against her hole before slipping one finger inside. He let his mouth trailed to her entrance, his tongue intruding her warm entrance. She threw her head back, her red painted lips letting a long moan crashing against the wall of the dirty room.   
Tugging and licking on her clit as his finger thrusted in and out her entrance, he could feel her climax coming. Adding a second finger, he pumped harder and faster, his mouth sucking harshly on her engorgerd bud. She moaned loudly as she felt a warm fluid running down her entrance, the heat inside her lower stomach exploded, her climax enveloping her body.   
Coming down from her high, she looked down, locking her eyes with him drinking passionately her juice. Her hips jerking at the overstimulation he was giving her, a crying sound leaving her lips.

He finally let her go, leaving her sitting breathless on his lower stomach. 

"Thanks for the drink, sweetheart" He purred "I guess it's for all the times you declined my invitations"

She glared at him, hearing his sarcastic jokes was the last thing she wanted now. She didn't respond to him, instead she stretch her hand to grab the bottle of oil, pouring the rest of it on her. Ignoring his questioning look, she raised her hips, placing herself on his half hard member, surrounding it with her puffy lips. She put her hands on his abdomen, as she began to slide her wetness along his shaft, the oil mixed with her juices facilitating her movements.  
His head fell back on the pillow when she accelerated her movement, his hands strongly grabbing her thighs, so tight she knew he will leave marks. She stopped when she felt the heat rising inside her lower abdomen, giving his chest one last kiss. 

"I'm want to leave early today. Let's get down to business, i have others things to finish apart from you"

Lie. It was all lies. Every moment, every minute, every second, she was craving him. Whenever he called her, she waited impatiently the day, the hour when she could hear his voice again, touch him, losting herself in him. She knew it was just a diversion for him, a simple way of relieving himself. His wife coming from a rich family, she was elegant and naturally she set boundaries for their sex life. So it wasn't a surprise he ask for her services.  
Chasing those painful memories, she raised her hips, taking his engorged dick in her hand, stroking it a little before placing it against her entrance. Giving him a greedy look, she sinked herself, moaning as his huge cock stretched her walls so deliciously. He grunted, hands caressing her thighs, he bent his knees giving her a support. Shaking her hips slightly, adjusting to his size, she took a glance at him, admiring his handsome features. 

She finally started moving, hands placing themselves on his knees, putting herself in a squatting position, she bounced on his length. Gripping her waist, he helped her moving up and down, groaning at the feeling of his girth squeezed so heavenly by her tight heat. She took his hands and placed them on her bouncing tits. Massaging them, his hips started to meet her thrusts, hitting her g-spot deeper.   
She ride him faster when she felt her second orgasm coming, placing her hands on his chest for support, impaling herself harder. He raised his head, sucking on his nipple while the other pinch it between his calloused fingers. She couldn't hold it anymore, her whole body starting to shake as she came hard, her face fall into his neck, crying out of pleasure. He breathed heavily into her ear, his member imprisoned between her clenched walls, feeling her pussy dripping on his balls.  
  
His cock sliding out of her, his fingers went to her swollen lips, coating them in her liquid, before rubbing them around her upper hole. His lubricated digit entered her asshole, sliding in and out. Her hands found their way into his hair, grabbing them at the second intrusion, still sensitive from her orgasm. Scissoring her tight hole while sucking on her neck, he tried to make her relax. After some minutes, she whimpered at his actions, her hips meeting themselves his fingers.

He took them out, slapping her ass, sending shivers through her body before getting up from the bed.

"On your hands and knees"

She obey slowly, still weak as she put her ass up and head down, her back curving graciously. He smiles at her, positioning himself in front of her hole.  
He gave his cock a few strokes then rubbed the head against her entrance. He gripped her hips, pushing the top of his length inside her. She groaned in pain when he pushed further, bringing one of her hands to her clit, rubbing it, trying to relax. He caressed her sides, waiting for her approval. When she wiggled her bottom, giving him the sign she was ready, he pulled back before slamming back into her. She threw her head back, screaming lewdly at the sensation he was bringing her.   
She hated him, she hated the feelings he gave her, but she hated herself more than anything else.   
She regretted the moment she succumbed to him. The first time they met, through one of his colleagues, she knew why they said that the devil can be disguised. He never treated her badly, in fact he was absolutely nice with her. Expensive clothes, incredible jewelry, even a new car. But it was her, her damn brain, her stupid heart, the pathetic feeling that, maybe, he would love her, leave his wife and start a new life with her. She was pitiful, miserable but everytime he would called her, she abandoned everything for being by his side, even if it was only for a few hours. 

She felt his thrusts getting faster, his dick pulsating in her warm hole. His heavy and hot sacks slapped against her sensitive clit with each movements. She whimper in pleasure, head falling onto the mattress when he bend over, kissing the line of her spine. Thrusting in and out, he could feel himself getting closer to his release. His hand slipped under her, finding her clit, as the other hold her hip firmer, bringing her harder on his pulsating length.  
Her thoughts starting to get blanked as she sensed another orgasm taking control of her body. Massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples, she was sent over the edge again, squirting against his hand, letting the fluid soaking the bed. Moaning heavily at the spectacle under him, he thrusted a few more times before filling her clenching hole with is cum.  
Few minutes passed before he get up, admiring the view of his sperm coming out of her ass and flowing on her puffy lips. 

She laid still on the bed, too tired to make a move, wondering how she was going to get home in this state. She heard him making his way to the bathroom, knowing he would take a quick shower, get dressed then leave. Holding her tears, she tried to get up only to be stopped by two arms encircling her, another weight lying on the bed beside her. 

Anticipating her question when she opened her mouth, he was quick to respond.

"I hope the things you had to finish weren't to important"

She chuckle tiredly, not wanting any others answers. She just wanted to stay with him, even if it was only a short moment, she just want to drowned in his aura. She let her sorrow disappear once again, drowning herself in his scent, resting against his chest before finally sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Again i'm sorry for everyone who read this and were disappointed with how bad written it is.


End file.
